


Best Of You

by niawho



Series: HQ Valentine's Day Special 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, iwaizumi is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Iwaizumi should have known something was up when Oikawa told him to clear up his schedule for Valentine’s Day.He definitely should have known something was up when Oikawa kept mentioning how excited he was, and how he had this whole “date” planned for the two of them. He should have, yet it took him completely by surprise.---.Or, the fic about disastrous first times featuring lots of candles, a very nervous Oikawa, and a very, very loving Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Valentine's Day Special 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Best Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This is the second of four fics for our Valentine's special! Head over to [Laura's twitter](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_) to check out the incredible art piece that goes with the fic <3
> 
> Please keep in mind this take place in their thrid year! So they are 18!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi should have known something was up when Oikawa told him to clear up his schedule for Valentine’s Day, as if he -or neither of them, really- had any other plans other than playing volleyball after school and maybe, just maybe, go to the convenience store.

He definitely should have known  _ something _ was up when Oikawa kept mentioning how excited he was, and how he had this whole “ _ date _ ” planned for the two of them. They had been dating for a few months now, so Iwaizumi didn’t understand what was so special about this specific one.

Until he stepped into Oikawa’s room, and he understood just what Oikawa had been planning.

The little pieces started to fit together in Iwaizumi’s brain like a puzzle.

Oikawa’s insistence to meet at his place because his parents would be out of town for the weekend. The last-minute trip to the convenience store. The multiple candles scarred around his room (where did he even get so many from?) The nervous smile on Oikawa’s face as he led them both into the bed, his eagerness as he got on his lap and started kissing him.

He had taken the time to plan their first time together.

Iwaizumi could swear his whole face was running hot at the realization. His mind was spinning so fast, he barely registered Oikawa’s way too rough kisses abusing his lips, his teeth clashing with his own.

It’s not like they haven’t kissed before, they  _ had _ . It’s pretty much everything they have done since they realized the feelings they had for each other wasn’t your old regular platonic feelings.

Iwaizumi loves kissing Oikawa, even if he won’t ever admit it out loud. It’s one of the many perks of being his official boyfriend. Getting to run his already calloused fingers through Oikawa’s hair, watching the way his whole face lights up with the faintest blush as Iwaizumi leads on, the fragile tension between them right before their lips meet in a sweet, slow kiss.

Yes, kissing Oikawa is always a fun experience for Iwaizumi, except for right now. 

There was something desperate in the way Oikawa was kissing him, something that didn’t quite feel like the real him.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi said– _or tried to_ –between kisses. Trying to get a hold of Oikawa but failing miserably. “Oikawa, what are you-”

“Shhh, Iwa-chan,” He shushed him, his lips finally leaving him alone only to nibble, or more like bite a bit too hard on his jawline, making Iwaizumi squeal in a bad way.  _ What the hell had gotten into him?  _ “I planned everything out. I even watched a movie and everything. Just trust me.”

_ A movie? What type of movie did Oikawa see, exactly? _ Iwaizumi’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Oikawa’s teeth digging in his neck,  _ hard _ . He must have mistaken Iwaizumi’s squeal for a moan, because he smiled, pulling away just enough to look back at him.

“It’s okay Iwa-chan, you’re gonna love this,” Oikawa assured him as he began to take off his shirt. It would have been almost sexy if it wasn’t for the fact the idiot got  _ stuck _ .

Iwaizumi had to physically hold back a laugh as he leaned back on the bed, watching Oikawa struggle with his shirt. It might have been embarrassing if it were anybody else, but for some reason, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming wave of love wash over him.

Oikawa had tried so hard to make their first time romantic, to make it special for them both, without knowing it would have been special for Iwaizumi anyway, because it was with  _ him _ .

“Stop, _stop_ ,” Iwaizumi finally spoke, drawing Oikawa’s attention as he placed both hands on his hips to keep him still. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, idiot. Let me help you.”

Oikawa blurred out a soft “You don’t have to call me that, Iwa-chan!” but stopped fighting the piece of clothing, letting Iwaizumi take over and carefully slide his shirt off. 

His usually well-combed brown hair cascaded over his soft features, completely messed up now. Oikawa’s cheeks were tinted in a deep pink color now, visibly embarrassed by the whole situation.

Iwaizumi thought he looked _ beautiful _ .

Oikawa was about to launch himself over Iwaizumi, his mouth ready to assault him again, when Iwaizumi stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked him, getting nothing but a pout in response.  _ God _ . Iwaizumi brought his hand up to caress Oikawa’s face, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in his cheek. “You were trying to be all sexy and stuff for me, weren’t you,  _ shittykawa _ ?”

The offended expression on Oikawa's face was priceless. 

He shooed his hand away with a huff. “Not for you! For  _ us _ , you ungrateful asshole,” His tone went from incredibly pitchy to something calmer, almost sad as he spoke next. “It’s our first time, you know? I just… I read about how first times are supposed to be special. So I- hmm, I did some research and got some stuff.” Oikawa lowers his gaze, almost mumbling now. “I just wanted this to be perfect.”

God, this  _ idiot _ . For as confident and cocky as Oikawa might seem on the outside, he was equally as insecure and thoughtful on the inside. A part of him almost nobody got to see, but Iwaizumi knew very well.

He loved every part of him.

Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s face with both hands, tilting his head up to make him look at him.

“You didn’t need to do all of this,” Iwaizumi whispered, bringing Oikawa’s face closer to his. “In case you haven’t noticed, I love you just the way you are… Unfortunately.”

“Rude,” Oikawa cried out, but a smile was already creeping on his lips.

“This is special because  _ you _ are special to me,” Iwaizumi continued, his lips almost touching now. “That’s enough for me.”

When their lips finally meet, it’s tender this time. No rush, no weird tongue tactics, just the sweet, slow type of kiss Iwaizumi loved so much. The type of kiss that would melt Oikawa under his touch and light him on fire at the same time.

They have kissed many, many times before, but that one felt  _ different _ . There was no nervousness lingering around, just an innocent need to discover each other in new ways they hadn’t done before.

Iwaizumi supposed they would get to have sex sometime soon too, so Oikawa wasn’t the only one who had done his research beforehand.

Inexperienced but eager hands traveled up and down his body as they both tried to get the other naked. It took them a few minutes, but they got it right eventually. Iwaizumi’s heart drummed loudly in his chest as he took the sight of Oikawa in.

He felt his own skin light up as Oikawa’s eyes did the same thing with him.

Soon enough Iwaizumi got tired of just seeing, he wanted to touch. To explore the body he had seen grown throughout the years, to kiss every inch of him. He wanted Oikawa with a burning passion.

Iwaizumi didn’t know if first times were supposed to be sexy, or awkward, but theirs was a little bit of both. 

The uncomfortable pauses as they decided on a position, the trouble of having to stop mid-kiss to go search for the lube and condoms, Oikawa’s expression at the sudden intrusion of Iwaizumi’s lubed up finger inside of him, the constant “ _ Are you okay? _ ” Iwaizumi kept asking every two seconds.

It was awkward, but it was also…  _ perfect _ .

Oikawa’s blushed cheeks and damped eyelashes. The small sounds that kept ripping through his throat as Iwaizumi opened him up. The tender, reassuring kisses they kept giving each other. The way Oikawa felt around his length when Iwaizumi finally sank into him, the warmth of Oikawa’s body surrounding him completely. 

“ _ Hajime _ ,” Oikawa breathed out his name, and something snapped inside him.

His thrusts were messy, too eager and uneven, but Oikawa didn’t seem to care. Judging by his expression, and the pretty sound he made as he reached his high, he was enjoying this as much as he was right now.

Luckily for them, the aftermatch is so much easier to figure out than the actual sex part. Iwaizumi was nothing but gentle as he took care of Oikawa, making sure to wash him up with a wet cloth and bringing him a cup of water, which he made sure he gulped all down before they lied back in bed together.

It felt natural, the way Oikawa curled into Iwaizumi’s side, how his arm instantly wrapped around his shoulders. As if they were made to be together.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured against his hair, sleep setting into his body.

He felt Oikawa smile against his chest. “Happy Valentine’s day, Iwa-chan.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and mean so much to us! 
> 
> Again, remember to check the amazing art piece that [Laura](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_) made!


End file.
